Renewed Halloween Night
Duration: 'October 29th to November 13th, 2014 '''Original Event: 'Halloween Night '''The information below was taken from the original event page; some things may have changed. In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= |-| The Candy House= Wiz: Meow..? Where are we…? --You find yourself in a small park. ???: Trick or Treat! --A small girl with a pumpkin hat appeared from behind. ???: Give me Candy or else! Wiz: ? ???: I haven't seen you around here. And a cute black cat! --It appears you are no longer at the guild… ???: Geeld? Sounds strange! Ah! You must have escaped this Geeeld in search of sweets! --You begin to understand the situation. --You are no longer in your world but… ???: Welcome to Halloween! --The girl begins to tickle Wiz. Wiz: Myahaha!! Stop that! --The girl calls out while tickling Wiz. ???: Sis! Over here! ???: What is it Puff? Puff: There's a black cat here! And a person from the Geeeld! --You explain the situation. ???: Hmm then we must get you back to your own world… Tabasa: My name is Tabasa Today is Halloween. A day when the dead return to the world. A strange day to be meeting you though. Wiz: Meow! What next!? --A small girl with a tail is sniffing Wiz. Puff: Hey! What are you doing Nina! --The girl named Nina lifted her head. Nina: Checking if they are dangerous or not… --According to Tabasa, Nina was once a wolf. --But was turned into a girl by Puff. Tabasa: But the spell failed so she still has her ears and a tail I like it this way though. Puff: I'll fix it as soon as my magic is better! Everyone makes mistakes! ???: You lot are always so noisy. --Another girl comes soaring from the sky. Puff: Ugh… Nina: Grr… Tabasa: Hi Sakyuna. What brings you here today? Sakyuna: Oh I have some good news! Puff: Good news? Sakyuna: The house up this road is giving out lots of candy! I thought I might tell you! Puff: Candy?! Lots?! Sakyuna: Yea. See Popol over there? That house is giving out candy! --You look towards the direction Sakyuna is pointing. --You see a bear like creature munching away candies and sweets. --And a line of children waiting for candy. Popol: So sweet and tasty popo! I love Halloween popo! Sakyuna: Oh no Puff! You better hurry or Popol will eat all the candy! Puff: Can I go siiiis? Tabasa: I don't see why not. But I don't recall a candy house ever being there… (The quest begins...) --As you arrive the house turns to dust and you are attacked by monsters. --You notice the children are also missing. Tabasa: I knew this was a trap… Puff: Where's all the candy!? Popol: I'm still hungry… Tabasa: Oh enough of the candy!! The children have been taken away! Sakyuna: What? Don't look at me. Tabasa: You know where they went don't you? Sakyuna: …I may or I may not. Tabasa: OK lead us there. Puff: I'm coming along too! Nina: I'm also going! Puff: Alright Nina! Follow me! Nina: Woof! Tabasa: Wizard, can you help us as well? --Of course. you reply. Sakyuna: Oh alright! I'll come as well! --You begin following the trail in search of the children. |-| Meet BT Cat= |-| Hand Cooked Cookies= |-| Hungry Festival= |-| Trick or Treat!= |-| Epilogue= Quests Category:Events